‘Sizzleness Cream’ is a product of a breeding and selection program which had the objective of finding color mutants of ‘Sizzleness’. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant that is a natural occurring sport of a parent chrysanthemum named ‘Sizzleness’. A comparison with Parent chrysanthemum ‘Sizzleness’ is also made in this application. The new cultivar was discovered as a sport in 2002 by Mark Roland Boeder in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout, Holland. The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Sizzleness Cream’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were from the initial selection in 2002 in Rijsenhout, Holland.